


gentle.

by projectfreelancer



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectfreelancer/pseuds/projectfreelancer
Summary: Tim finds solace and peace in being taken care of, but Jason needs to take care of him just as much.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	gentle.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berryblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656490) by [berryblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblack/pseuds/berryblack). 



> nonsexy ageplay/age regression here because jason is tim's daddy.
> 
> inspired by berryblack's Puppy Love fic which was also inspired by our ddlb jaytim headcanons.

Tim shivers a little as Jason takes his shirt off, even more so when Jason unbuttons his pants and pulls them off. Jason isn’t sure how he does it, but like this, Tim looks so much smaller than he usually does — and Tim looks tiny everyday. Despite years of running around as Robin, he’s stayed thin, short, almost dainty and graceful. But like  _ this _ , he seems fragile, delicate. 

Jason lowers Tim into the tub, lets himself follow in. He’s glad they allowed themself to get an apartment with a huge bathtub. It fits them both easily, warm and steaming. Tim settles in between Jason’s spread legs, back against his chest, but not before Jason can spot the pout on his face.  
  
“What’s wrong?”

Tim leans back fully against him. “I wanted a bubble bath.”

Jason laughs a little, can’t help himself. “You should have said something, baby.” He reaches over Tim, to the bottle they keep for the bubbles, pours some beneath the flowing faucet.

“You should know I only like bubble baths.”

Jason rolls his eyes, smiling when Tim huffs more, even with the bubbles forming around them. Tim is often stubborn, and witty, and not afraid to challenge Jason with those traits. Tim like  _ this _ may be sweeter, softer, but he still has the edge to Tim that Jason fell for in the first place. He’s somehow more capable of speaking his mind during these times.

As Tim plays a bit with the bubbles, Jason reaches for the shampoo he bought for Tim. When he first tried to bathe Tim, he had thrown a fit over Tim’s normal,  _ expensive _ , fruity shampoo, saying it wasn’t the right kind. It took Jason a few times to realize Tim wanted some shitty, no tears kid’s shampoo, but Tim had thrown himself at Jason to hug him when he showed him the bubblegum-scented pink bottle. 

Jason works on massaging the shampoo into Tim’s hair, listens to Tim humming some song, still content with messing with the water. He likes how Tim relaxes underneath him, pliant and at peace. He thinks back on a couple years ago, when Tim and Jason had been —  _ dating _ , or whatever, for a while, and Jason had gotten stabbed on patrol. Tim didn’t want to mess with his stitches, but Jason knew he was covered in dirt and dried blood. So they had Jason lay in the tub with no water while Tim washed him off with a washcloth, rinsing his hair with a cup. Tim had just scrubbed a bit over his face, had to lift Jason’s bangs from his eyes. And he looked so concerned, and cute, that Jason couldn’t resist saying he loved Tim.

It also didn’t help that he was really high on pain medication and adrenaline, because it’s not like Jason can just say his fucking feelings like a  _ normal  _ person —

“Look up,” Jason reminds Tim before pouring some water from one of Tim’s princess cups over his hair. Tim thankfully does as he’s told, so no shampoo gets in his eyes which is often a disaster they have to deal with. “What soap do you want, Timmy?”

Tim makes a sound, thinking. “Watermelon,” he says, turns his head just a bit. It’s awkward at the angle, but he manages to press a quick kiss to Jason’s cheek. He giggles a little before turning back forward, letting Jason run Tim’s washcloth over him. He helps lift his arms when Jason asks, lets him wash his back, helps rinse himself off too. When they’re finished, Jason lets himself mess with Tim’s hair, a bit longer than Tim usually lets it grow before cutting it, because he knows Tim likes to stay in as long as he’s allowed.

Eventually the water starts to turn cold, and they’re hands turn wrinkly. Jason drains the water even when Tim whines. He towels Tim off, fluffs the towel against his hair, wrapping it around him as he leads him to their shared bedroom. 

Jason knows like this, Tim probably wants a nightgown. Something long because it’s chilly outside. Luckily Jason had just bought new clothes because he — 

Enjoys it. Taking care of him, letting himself indulge in everything Tim asks for but was never given as a child. Carving himself into Tim’s life. Something no one else gave him; someone no one else can be. Tim finds solace and peace in being taken care of, but Jason needs to take care of him just as much. And if that means sometimes Tim talks like he has the vocabulary of an elementary schooler, or they spend a lot of money on new toys and clothes fit for a child, Jason thinks they could be doing a lot worse.

Like Dick fucking Deathstroke.

He figures they’re doing a lot better than that. And Tim listens when he asks him to put his arms up so he can slide the nightgown onto Tim. He looks cute in it, looks cute because he’s smiling. Twirls a little, asking, “Is it bedtime now?”

Jason knows it’s early, but it's dark out, and  _ he’s _ tired, so. “Yeah, let’s tuck you in.” Tim jumps on the bed, crawling to move himself underneath the comforter. Jason takes the time to undress himself, leaving himself in just boxers. He gets in next to Tim, kisses his forehead as he settles in next to him.

Because really, the thing Jason loves the most about being trusted to see Tim like this, is that Tim it means Tim trusts him to take care of him in the ways he doesn’t take care of himself. Like this, he lets Jason cook for him, lets himself eat as much as he wants, lets his body rest when he feels tired. He doesn’t fight back, doesn’t force himself to the edge. 

“I love you, daddy.” Tim’s voice is soft as he says it, wrapping himself around and on top of Jason. 

“Mm,” Jason hums, putting his arms around Tim, not wanting to lose any contact with him. “You too, baby.”


End file.
